Gone
by BespectacledSloth
Summary: Tadashi was gone, and there was only one thing to do that could make Hiro feel any better. One-shot. Character death. Pretty freaking OOC and super short because who needs sleep when you can write poorly-written fanfics?


So I saw someone on tumblr make a post asking for an AU where Hiro, out of revenge does something and so I wrote it an here it is and I'm not proud of it in any way. It's way too short, poorly written, etc. but I had fun and honestly that's all I care about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was all his fault.

The guy who had stolen his microbots had been the reason Tadashi died. If he hadn't started the fire, Tadashi would have had no reason to go inside. Tadashi would have never been caught in that explosion and Tadashi would still be here. Tadashi wouldn't be gone.

"Tadashi isn't gone," Baymax had repeated to him, but he was wrong. Tadashi was dead. His body had been incinerated by the blast and he was gone. Dead. Deceased. Obliterated. Wiped from the Earth in an instant.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

The only thing Hiro could do now was go after the man that had set the fire. The man in the kabuki mask. Everything was his fault and he deserved to be caught. He deserved to have justice brought to him for the murder of Tadashi, the murder of Professor Callaghan, and for the theft of the microbots.

–

"Baymax, get us out of here!" Hiro shouted, staring up at his hulking friend who supported the weight of the large chunk of cement that threatened to crush them all. When Baymax tossed it away, they bolted from where they all had been kneeling, and ran forward to face the masked man. There he was with the microbots, just as ready as they were to fight. Maybe even more ready. They had, of course, only had minimal practice with their individual items.

They each took on their own plan to attempt to steal the mask away from the man and break his link to the microbots, but ultimately charging forward towards a more powerful enemy with no joint plan would only end in disaster for each member of the team in their own way. Honey Lemon was quickly taken out by a magnadisc to the head, Go Go by the slippery chemical from Honey Lemon's bag, Wasabi by his cockiness, and Fred by his lack of planning.

Hiro and Baymax, however, had the skill to dodge any attack that came for them, and did so with ease using Baymax's thrusters and flying skills. When Baymax got blasted by the microbots, Hiro took his chance and sprang forward, his arm outstretched and attempting to grab the mask, but he qas quickly thwarted by a wall of microbots. He felt the ground against his backside before he knew what hit him, and found himself sliding towards his friends along the chemical substance.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Honey Lemon asked, helping him to his feet, her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Where's Baymax? Where's the mask? Did anyone get it?" He looked at them, but could tell by the looks on their faces that they had failed. He turned, and watched the masked man begin to make his escape. "We can't let him get away," he growled, clenching his fists. "We won't let you get away!" He shouted as Baymax stood and began zipping towards Hiro to collect him. Hiro whipped around and looked at Wasabi, "Your gloves. Give me one," he commanded.

"What? No, Hiro. They're dangerous and so is he. You're not going after him like this."

"Give me your glove!" He shouted, lunging and yanking it from his hand. He climbed onto Baymax's back and magnetized in to the footholes in his armor. "Go, Baymax!" He said as he slipped the glove on and activated the laser plasma.

They zoomed towards the mountain of microbots that made the masked man's escape route, and as Baymax turned his thrusters on full, they flew up high, high above him and turned to face him.

"I can't let you get away and not pay for what you did," Hiro told him, "I can't let you get away with killing my brother."

He could have been mistaken, but Hiro swore he almost heard a chuckle from behind the mask. This only enraged him further, as he seemed to be making fun of him for valuing his brother enough to risk life and limb in pursuit of his murderer, "Tadashi is gone, and I'm going to make you pay for his death," Hiro snarled, infuriated by the thought of whoever could possibly be behind the mask. "I'll make you pay," he pulled his legs free of Baymax's armor and stood up, ignoring Baymax when he made a comment about safety, "With your own life!" And as Hiro shouted this he plunged off of the top of Baymax, falling towards the man on his mountain of microbots, laser had drawn back and ready to make well on his promise.

Before he got close, microbots swarmed in front of him, but he easily sliced through their ranks with the glove. He kept falling, more rapidly now as he angled his body towards him, and slicing through waves of microbots as they came. Finally, when he sliced through one thicket of them, he found himself slamming into the man and sending them both tumbling towards the ground. He heard the calls from his friends and Baymax as they rushed to try and save him from the fall, but his concern wasn't with them. It was with the murdered in his grasp.

He reached out and grabbed for the man, clenching his other hand inside of the glove and swinging to strike at him. Instead, he felt a swift punch in his gut as a wave of microbots sent him flying into the opposite wall, momentarily dazing him.

"I am done playing, boy," a muffled, gruff voice growled from behind the mask, motioning as microbots built into a large fist and moved like a wave across the ground towards him.

Baymax jumped in the way long before it could reach him and was slammed across the room straight into his friends, bowling them all over and rendering all of them useless for the moment, including Baymax who quickly began assessing their injuries from his impact.

Meanwhile, Hiro began forward, running towards the man, ready to do anything it took to get close enough to put the laser right through his midsection. He endured wave after wave of microbot hits, enough so that the front of his helmet began to crack in the middle as microbots smashed into it over and over. He kept on, attempting to get close no matter how many times he got hit. The man just kept laughing at him every time he got back up again.

Finally, when Hiro was nearly worn out, the man launched one final wave of attacks, sending Hiro flying against the wall from the first hit, and the subsequent hits to his stomach knocking the wind out of him and nearly knocking him unconscious. Whenever Baymax attempted to come to him, the man would knock him into the wall as well, pinning him there with a small army of microbots to hold him there until he broke free.

The attack on Hiro lessened once he'd drooped to the ground and become virtually unresponsive. The man simply started towards him, laughing all the way, and knealt down to his level, 'tsk'ing behind the mask and pulling the helmet off of him. Hiro could almost feel him grinning and willed the last of his strength to come to him.

When the man had had enough of his gloating, he rose and turned away from Hiro towards his friends. They stood by, looking on in terror as he began towards them.

Suddenly, he stopped, and the microbots around him stopped moving altogether. He looked down, grasping his stomach as the tip of the plasma blade began to slice outward through him. He choked and gasped around blood that was no obviously pouring from his mouth as it flowed from behind the mask, and fell forward off the blade, landing at the group's feet in a heap of blood, twitching and gagging.

They looked at Hiro in horror as he chucked the glove to the side, the entire glove slick with red red blood. He didn't look at them as he approached the man and turned him over to his back, reaching for the mask and whispering,

"Now lets see who you really are,"

But when he pulled aside the mask, he wasn't greeted with the face of an enemy.

He wasn't even greeted with the face of someone he disliked.

Instead, he began to weep and fell to his knees beside the man as he choked on his own blood and on his last few breaths.

The microbots slunk away from the mask on the ground, revealing the neurocranial transmitter that had malfunctioned and short-circuited. They cleared away from Hiro and his friends. The microbots, who had taken on a mind of their own, and the body of another, slunk away into the darkness as Hiro let out a heartbreaking cry, cradling the man in his arms.

Tadashi was gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that was it. Not even 1500 words was all I could manage to make this happen. Whoopsydingle.

And yes the thing was killing Yokai (whose name I somehow managed to never use in here even though I kept telling myself I needed to) out of revenge only to find out that it's Tadashi.

And yes Hiro is wacked out of his mind with anger that he's OOC to the max. DEAL WITH IT SON.

im sorry i haven't slept in nearly 36 hours


End file.
